Sally Spears
"Look, Detective. When you have legs like mine, you don't want to be wearing disguises." — Sally, Secret of the Swamp Sally Spears is the bored, sardonic, and slightly flirtatious Gift Shop Cashier at Boggy's Bog. She first appears in Secret of the Swamp where she is a suspect in the Murder of Richard Remington, though she later returns in Tangle Tower as Detective Grimoire's partner and sidekick, with her more serious nature providing a balance to his goofiness. She is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Appearance Sally is most recognisable by her green hair. It's a different shade in Tangle Tower compared to Secret of the Swamp, but it's unknown whether this is because she's changed it in-universe, or because the two games have different colour palettes. In Secret of the Swamp, Sally seems to be a thin and tall woman dressed with a red shirt with obscure-red dots supported by a pair of black suspenders. She also wears a pair of blue short pants above other, longer black pants and uses red gloves too. Her hair is attied by a ponytail adorned with four yellow-colored rings or hair-bands. In Tangle Tower, Sally keeps her black pants and her short ones, but now wears a beige-colored shirt along with a pink jacket wih long sleeves, as well as her gloves (Altought they are now black colored). Her most important change was in the shape of her hair that now is attied with two pigtails. Personality In contrast with Grimoire, Sally seems to perceive the world in a realistic and boring nature, often finding more entertainment in being sarcastic and some kind of rude with others. This might be caused for her job being the cashier in charge of the Gift Shop management (A dead-looking place even before Richard Remington's murder). Despite this fact, sometimes (Specially seen in Tangle Tower), Sally shows a little more emotional side of herself and follows Grimoire in some of his occurrences while inspecting certain areas of the places. At the end she shows to be mature and very intelligent, and really likes to work with Grimoire (More than being the cashier of the Gift Shop at least...) Story Background Little is known about Sally's past, but seems that she always dreamed to be the Galaxy's Empress. However, as she grew up, she had to adecuate to the world's nature and somehow found a job in the Boggy's Bog, even if it was deep hiden in the swamps. Secret of the Swamp She's worked at Boggy's Bog selling merchandise for two tourist seasons when her boss, Richard Remington gets murdered. She is considered one of the suspects, but quickly establishes a rapport with Detective Grimoire, and is found not guilty. Tangle Tower Sally is now Detective Grimoire's trusty sidekick! As it's unknown how did she manage to get as Grimoire's partner, she was very helpful in the Tangle Tower case as her mature personality was useful to get information from the suspects who seemed to be less cooperative. Quotes "You think Freya was stabbed - by the painting? Not by the women from the painting - but by the painting itself?" "A painting can’t be a murder suspect." Sally: "Grimoire, why don’t we ever have fun adventures like that?" Grimoire: "Are we… not having a fun adventure - right at this very moment!?" Trivia *According to the developers, she is about three years older in Tangle Tower compared to Secret of the Swamp. *Despite her cold nature Sally seemed to like Detective Hawkshaw and Penny Pointer for their treats to herself. *In contrast with her actual design, Sally used to be redhead in the concept art for Secret of the Swamp. *She shares the same last name as Jerry Spears from Detective Grimoire. It's unknown if the two are actually related. Gallery Secret of the Swamp= SallySpears-Promo.jpg SallySpears-GiftShop.jpg SallySpears-CharacterSheet.jpg|Character sheet SallySpears-ConceptArt.png|Concept art |-|Tangle Tower= SallySpears-TangleTowerPromo.jpg|"Currently playing the role of detective. What's her actual profession? Why is she here? Nobody knows. Perhaps not even Sally herself." DetectiveGrimoire-SallySpears-TangleTower.png SallySpears-LakeEdge.png SallySpears-Laboratory.png SallySpears-LowestLevel.png SallySpears-MainHallNight.png SallySpears-TheStudy.png Category:Characters Category:Secret of the Swamp Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Main Characters